


Reset

by TheMaskedLoser



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedLoser/pseuds/TheMaskedLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I started late a night after a thought. Basically you were killed expecting to return to the surface only to find yourself still in underground and a few things had changed. Just a silly thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset

You felt weightless as you laid among a murky floor. You tried opening your eyes only to be greeted with a void like darkness. A foreign substance stung your eyes. Quickly shutting them you went to let out a gasp of shock, but once opening your mouth you gulped down a mouth full of water instead of air. You gagged only making it worse for yourself. Realization set in. You were underwater. Why were you underwater? You were confused not knowing exactly where you were until another important thought set in. Breathe, you needed to breathe. With that you sat up, kicked your feet under yourself, planted your feet firmly into what you consider a floor, and pushed off rocketing upwards. Slowing down you began to swim pushing yourself up higher with every stroke. Still not breaking the surface you began to frantically claw at the water pulling forcing yourself to keep moving up towards your goal. How far were you down? Your chest constricted on itself and your throat began to burn due to the lack of oxygen. Your lungs screamed, pleading, and begged for new air. Within a few seconds your flight instincts kick in making you swim faster with your movements falling out of their previous rhythmic pattern. Nearing your limit you give one final push breaking the glass like surface followed by a heavy fit of coughs with water escaping your lungs and wir replacing the empty space. After taking several deep breaths you calmed down easing your movements and settled into an easy tread. Once you composed yourself you lifted your soggy sleeve and wiped your eyes regaining your sight. You scanned the area looking for a clue to where you were. Your eyes settled on a blue flower. Ah… You were still underground in the area the residents called Waterfall. You pondered you situation moving to float on your back staring at the cave’s glittering ceiling. Weren’t you suppose to wake up on the surface? Everything should’ve reset. That’s what he said would happen when you died. You gripped the front of your shirt remember it’s phantom pain. Softening your intense gaze on the luminescent crystals the littering the ceiling above. Why were you still here? You weren’t suppose to be here.

“U-um excuse me,’ a soft and small voice broke through your questioning thoughts, ‘Are you alright?”

You opened your eyes at a snail's pace following the source of the voice. Above you peeking over the ledge was a maroon pair of eyes that gazed down at you with brown bangs just barely hiding their left eye. It was a kid no older than 8 or 9. Huh, interesting. You give them a thumbs up with a smile stretching along your lips. 

“All good down here. Just tide-erd and drifting about. Water you doing up there?” You joked hoping to let the kid know you were fine. Surprisingly they giggled making your smile grow wider. Sweet, the kid enjoyed your lame sense of humor. 

“You’re just as worse than he is!” They said covering their mouth hiding their giggles. You sat up returning to your treading position giving them a confused look.

“Worse than who is?” You asked swimming to shore. 

Once out of the water you checked your clothing. Yep, there were three holes in your shirt and was torn in several places along with your jeans. You patted yourself down. Your backpack, hat and necklaces were also missing. Great, just great. You patted then reached into your pocket pulling out a silver key with a skull at the end of it or should you call it a skeleton key. You laughed to yourself before stuffing it back into your pocket. At least you still had the key.

“His name is Sans. He always makes silly puns and jokes whenever he can.” They said a warm smile on their face. You stiffen at the name then relaxed turning to where the kid sat.

“Sans huh? Sounds like a pretty awesome guy.” You said looking up at the kid.

“Yeah, He is awesome! Just not as awesome as The Great Papyrus through!” You smiled at their words and the name they had spoken. 

“Yeah, Pappy is the greatest,” You sighed. The kid tilted their head to the side.

“You know Papyrus?” They questioned. Oh right, there had been a reset.

“Uh, no. I just like giving people nicknames,” you said quickly walking toward the sitting child, “Since we’re on the topic of names… What’s your name kid?” They beamed up at you.

“Frisk!” Ah, so this was the kid he was talking about. They’re just as cute as he had said. “What’s yours?”

“Name’s SS.”

“SS? That’s a weird name.”

“Well, it’s more of a nickname than a name. It was given to me by a dear friend of mine.” You said sitting down by Frisk. They looked up at you taking in your features. 

‘You’re human right?’ They questioned still examining your face. You touched your face and scanned your arms.

“I believe so.” Their eyes seemed to grow bigger with a hint of curiosity dancing in them and their smile took up their whole face. They bounced to their feet and took off running shouting behind them. 

“I’ll be right back! I have to introduce you to Sans! He’s not going to believe this!”

You sigh. Welp it’s was now or never. You can’t really hide from him forever. You know this all too well. For all you knew you could guess he already knows of your presence. A couple hours passed as you sat on the ledge gazing at down at the pool of glowing water you had emerged from. Would he remember? You understood sometimes after a reset he wouldn’t be able to retain memories of the previous reset, but you didn’t know exactly how long you’ve been gone. For all you knew you’ve been gone for twenty or more. You let out an exhausted yawn stretching. You heard a soft hum fill the air and as suddenly as it had appeared it was silenced. You smiled and stood brushing of as much dirt as you could on your now semi dry clothing. You glanced over your shoulder.

“I know you’re there. Come on out,” silence was the only thing to greet you, “Come on, I already know you’re there might as well as come out.” A deep breathy huff broke the silence and was followed by footsteps. You turned to have your back towards the stranger who grew closer. A shadow loomed over you. Weird, you were pretty sure he had been shorter. Maybe it was just the lighting? 

“human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.” 

You mentally sighed, but played along. You closed your eye, turned, and extended your arm allowing it to hover from the other’s hidden hand. Whoopie cushion? You grabbed ahold of the stranger’s hand with a loud farting sound rung along the walls. Yep, whoopie cushion. You chuckle lightly opening your eyes staring at the other’s hand. 

“whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It always funny,” He chuckled deeply. 

“heh, the kid wasn’t joking. i don’t believe this. another human in the underground is unthinkable. anyways the name’s sans, sans the skeleton.” You glanced up meeting his eyes. 

Nope, it wasn’t the lighting. He was definitely taller than before now he stood towering over you grinning down at you. He had his usual grin plastered to his face and his white orbs with examining your face with a mix curiosity and confusion.

“and what might yours be?”

“So… You don’t remember… I should’ve guessed,” you sighed your gaze falling to the floor.

*remember what?*

“Oh, n-nothing… SS. Call me SS. Ice to finally meet you Sans.” His grinned widened and a low chuckle came from him non-exiting throat. Your grip tighten against his. A sad smile crept onto your lips letting a small giggle to escape. It’s not him. He’s not your Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was silly.


End file.
